


Whatever he could find

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Sam – Lucifer (not slash) Pacify</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whatever he could find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Sam – Lucifer (not slash) Pacify

Sometimes, when nothing else would buy him peace, Sam would talk. He'd babble about whatever he remembered from the world. Stories about Dean, Bobby, his father.

Sometimes he remembered the stupidest shit. One time it was a paper he wrote for ethics, another it was his and Brady's formula for the perfect paralyzing shooter.

It mostly didn't matter what it was. Anything would work, buy him a little peace, drown out the incessant drone of Lucifer and his soothing voice saying everything was fine. The perfectly modulated tone of his lies.

He'd give anything for peace, for a little while.


End file.
